ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: Night Flight
(The scene skips to 11:21p.m.) * Milvad: (voiceover) 11:21p.m. The Doomsday Express enters Poser Pete's airspace. Wobbuffet requests to climb to 36,000 feet. * James: Swiss Radar. Good evening. PHX 611. * Poser Pete: (on radio) THX 611 identified. Expect a further climb in 4 to 5 minutes. (It skips back to the control centre in Miami.) * Rayso: (voiceover) Before allowing them to climb, Poser Pete has to regulate traffic. * Poser Pete: To set flight level of 320. (His buddies come in.) * Obra: (voiceover) The maintenance engineers now need to work on the telephone system. (The scene skips to 11:25p.m.) * Kyson: (voiceover) 11:25p.m. An unexpected plane is approaching Florida Airport. Poser Pete has to switch radar stations. A delayed aircraft is coming in to land. (Poser Pete slides his chair to the second computer screen, then phones the control tower.) * Sonlu: (voiceover) He calls the airport's control tower to let them know. (But a sound is heard from the phone. He puts it down.) He can't get through, but he still has 10 minutes before the aircraft will land, so he moves back to the passing traffic radar * Poser Pete: Doomsday Express... (The scene skips back to the Doomsday Express.) * Sonlu: (voiceover) ...and gives the Doomsday Express the go-ahead to climb to 36,000 feet. * Poser Pete: (on radio) Climb flight level 360. (James and Wobbuffet pull the aircraft to 36,000 feet. In the control centre, Poser Pete returns to the Airbus and calls the control tower again, but once again, the phone won't work. The same beeping sound is heard. He scratches his head after he hangs up. In the BW Jet, Meowth radios Poser Pete.) * Meowth: BTC 2937. * Mike Bernardo: (voiceover) The BW Jet calls in as it approaches his sector. * Poser Pete: (on radio) Station calling. Say again. * Meowth: (on radio) DTC 2937. Level 360. * Kevin Bull: (voiceover) But just as Poser Pete acknowledges them, the Blimpnik radios him. * Man over Radio: AF 1135 is inbound. Fix for iOS Runway 20. * Poser Pete: I expect so. I'll call you back shortly. (Poser Pete phones the control tower a third time, but once again, the same thing happens and he hangs up. He calls the Blimpnik via the headset.) * Poser Pete: AF 1135. * Elet Hall: (voiceover) He radios the Blimpnik and tells them to contact the airport directly. * Poser Pete: I lost my phone connection to Orlando Airport. Could you please call them on your second set? * Man over Radio: Affirmed. (The scene skips back to the Doomsday Express.) * Jamie Rahn: (voiceover) The Doomsday Express is now flying over Florida at 36,000 feet. Suddenly, its onboard Traffic Collision Avoidance System, TCAS, sounds an alert. * Leja: (voiceover) At exactly the same time, the BW Jet's TCAS system also squawks. The two air vehicles are now 25 kilometres apart. They are flying at exactly the same altitude to exactly the same spot. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 4 - Bat Protocol